


Les erreurs qu'on commet

by hotladykisses



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotladykisses/pseuds/hotladykisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>quelques petites scènes brutes de décoffrage montrant Root en amoureuse obsessionnelle/intello qui s’efforce de séduire Shaw. Il y a aussi une paire d’allusions sexuelles dedans alors ne lisez pas ça à vos enfants. Spoilers : saison 3 et 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les erreurs qu'on commet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mistakes We Make](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313523) by [brightly_brightly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightly_brightly/pseuds/brightly_brightly). 



1\. 

La première erreur de Sameen Shaw est qu’elle refuse catégoriquement de te trouver drôle. Quand elle devrait pouffer à tes blagues, elle les traite par le mépris. Quand elle devrait s’empresser de rougir à tes allusions sexuelles, elle lève les yeux au ciel. Quand elle devrait flirter en réponse à tes avances non dissimulées, elle est hostile et les rejette. 

Elle aurait dû savoir que tu n’acceptes jamais qu’on te dise non. Elle aurait dû savoir que tu gagnerais. Tu gagnes toujours. Sa résistance à tes charmes ne fait qu’intensifier ton désir de faire en sorte qu’elle t’apprécie. Harold dit quelque chose sur le fait de « trouver ton choix de pronoms éclairant » et tu lèves les yeux au ciel. Le seul choix de pronom dans ton vocabulaire, c’est ELLE : Elle, Shaw, et Elle, la Machine. 

2\. 

La Machine te dit de faire équipe avec Shaw. La Machine te dit non lorsque tu décides de l’étourdir au taser, de la droguer et de l’attacher au volant d’une voiture avec des serre-câbles. La Machine devrait réellement mieux savoir à quoi s’attendre à présent. 

Tu regardes Shaw dormir, affalée sur le volant. Le soleil levant jette des rayons dorés sur ses bras fermes et musclés. Une petite mèche de cheveux oscille au gré de sa respiration. Tu te demandes ce que ça donnerait de la réveiller en lui léchant la chatte. C’est aussi glauque que ça en a l’air, de la mater comme ça. Avec ses adorables petites oreilles pointues, elle te fait penser à une petite elfe en colère. Le fait qu’elle détesterait sans doute cette comparaison ne la rend que plus délectable. 

Quand elle se réveille, c’est le badinage habituel du second rendez-vous : « Pourquoi m’as-tu droguée », « Tu ferais mieux d’espérer que je ne décide pas de te tuer », et un couteau pressé contre ta clavicule. Shaw accepte ta mission et tout se passe comme sur des roulettes. Tes prévisions pour votre relation : vous finirez par coucher ensemble, avec 80% de chances de dommages corporels (infligés à toi par Shaw).

Le sac et les serre-câbles, gracieusement offerts par la CIA, sont juste un bonus additionnel. Les pupilles de Shaw se dilatent à la seconde où tu les lui brandis sous le nez. Même à un mètre cinquante de distance, tu vois tressaillir sa veine jugulaire tandis qu’elle se lèche la lèvre inférieure et darde les yeux alternativement de ton visage aux serre-câbles, de ta bouche au sac. 

Tu peux presque voir le code défiler dans sa tête. L’adrénaline de s’être battue contre ce lourdaud d’agent du gouvernement joue en ta faveur. Tu ne peux pas prendre la décision à sa place, alors tu hausses les épaules et attends qu’elle en arrive aux mêmes conclusions que toi.

Quand elle le fait, tu te retrouves ligotée au serre-câble à un lit de camp inconfortable de la CIA. Nue, bien sûr, tandis qu’avec un grand sourire elle te glisse le sac sur la tête. Shaw te lèche la chatte mais elle ne te laisse pas jouir pendant une éternité. Juste quand tu te résignes au fait qu’elle ne va sans doute pas te laisser jouir du tout pour se venger d’avoir été passée au taser, kidnappée et droguée, elle te lèche le dessous du clitoris, énergiquement, et glisse deux doigts en toi. Tu tires convulsivement sur tes liens et roules si fort des hanches vers elle que le lit de camp s’écroule et que vous entrez toutes les deux brutalement en collision avec le sol. Tu continues de jouir. Elle ne te baise que plus fort, la bouche brûlante et les doigts sans répit. 

Il se pourrait que tu perdes un peu connaissance. Tu ne te souviens pas. 

Quand elle finit par te détacher, tu lui rends la pareille à plusieurs reprises. Tu es presque triste quand l’heure de la livraison approche et que tu dois t’habiller. Tu empoches subtilement sa petite culotte (oui, c’est glauque – bon, tu l’assumes : en ce qui concerne Shaw tu n’es qu’une horrible grosse perverse). Peut-être pas si subtilement. Une fois le sac remis sur ta tête, juste avant qu’on ne frappe à la porte, elle se penche sur toi et murmure : « Si jamais on remet ça, je te bâillonne avec cette culotte que tu croyais que je ne t’avais pas vue prendre. »

S’ensuit une opération de sauvetage excitante et une évasion presque manquée. Shaw débarque au dernier moment et te sauve la vie. Mais ensuite elle manque de te tuer d’un coup de poing. 

« J’ai eu la mâchoire endolorie pendant trois jours après cette mission » lui dis-tu, bien plus tard. 

Elle a un sourire ironique. « Et moi donc. »

3\. 

La Machine te fait un cours de morale sur la responsabilité et l’éthique et te rappelle les troubles de la personnalité de Shaw. Tu L’ignores. C’est peut-être une divinité, mais Elle n’a jamais rencontré Shaw. Tu te mets à faire équipe avec Harold et sa bande hétéroclite de boy-scouts. Tu ne peux pas dire que l’altruisme soit quelque chose que tu aimes associer à tes actes d’espionnage et de violence, mais si Shaw, qui clame à qui veut l’entendre qu’elle est une sociopathe, mais respecte pourtant une stricte éthique de « l’intérêt général », peut adhérer à cela, alors sans doute que toi aussi tu peux jouer le jeu.

Il y a aussi le fait d’avoir envie de coucher à nouveau avec Shaw. Tu as lu son dossier (un bon nombre de fois) et tu as donc vu les résultats de ses tests et ses bulletins de l’université et de l’école de médecine. C’est pourquoi tu savais qu’elle était brillante avant même de la rencontrer. Ce que tu apprends, au cours de ces premiers mois où vous faites équipe, c’est qu’en plus d’être brillante, Sameen Shaw est aussi une intello compulsive. 

Tenter de te dissimuler ce côté d’elle-même s’avère être sa seconde erreur. Peut-être bien son erreur fatale. 

Tu t’approches furtivement d’elle et John, par un froid après-midi, déterminée à les détourner d’une trajectoire qui les mène à coup sûr dans les bras d’un groupe d’agents de Decima lourdement armés. Alors que tu t’apprêtes à leur sauter dessus au milieu de leur balade, tu entends Shaw émettre une sorte de trille d’excitation qu’elle réserve d’habitude aux moments où elle croit être seule avec Bear. Tu remarques qu’elle tient le pistolet de John devant elle quasiment comme s’il était en or. Son visage irradie d’enthousiasme naïf et John, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, sourit. Shaw tient l’arme à bout de bras, fait semblant de tirer dans les pneus d’une voiture qui se trouve à proximité. Tout juste si tu ne l’entends pas ajouter des bruitages. C’est trop chou !

Shaw s’extasie encore un peu devant le pistolet avant de le rendre à John. Quelques minutes plus tard, il est pointé sur ta tempe tandis que tu plaques Shaw au mur avec une force inutile et un excès de contact absolument nécessaire. Tu aimes soigner ton entrée. Après avoir réussi à semer la faction de Décima, tu distrais Shaw en lui indiquant une boutique de traiteur. Tandis qu’elle y entre pour satisfaire son impérieuse envie de viande habituelle (chut, pas de jeu de mot), tu attires John à part et te renseignes sur son arme comme si tu envisageais d’en acheter une pour toi. 

Mais les armes, apprends-tu, ne sont pas la seule clé pour accéder au côté super-intello de Shaw. Pour des raisons altruistes, puisque c’est ainsi que s’appelle ce à quoi vous jouez à présent, tu te vois contrainte d’entrer dans son appartement par effraction. Alors que tu disposes le petit Beretta flambant neuf et une boîte de cartouches en prime sur sa table de nuit, tu remarques une pile de magazines par terre. Ils sont épais, en papier glacé. Tu en attrapes un, t’attendant à du porno. En fait, ce sont des revues médicales. En plusieurs langues. Copieusement annotées (également en plusieurs langues). Shaw a même dessiné des petits visages en colère à côté des paragraphes avec lesquels elle n’est pas d’accord -- ou peut-être que la colère est l’expression universelle de Shaw pour montrer qu’elle est d’accord, tu ne saurais dire. Il y a encore mieux cependant. Sous les revues médicales, tu trouves une pile de bandes dessinées très élimées.

Shaw est encore plus obsessionnelle que toi ! Tu voles une bande dessinée. Tu remets tout comme tu l’as trouvé et tu t’en vas, en refermant la porte à clé derrière toi. 

La fois suivante où Shaw et toi devez surveiller un numéro, tu repêches la bande dessinée dans ta sacoche et fais mine de t’absorber dans sa lecture. 

Quand elle finit par s’arracher à la surveillance de l’immeuble où habite le numéro, Shaw ne t’accorde même pas un regard. Elle se contente de sortir son pistolet et se met à en astiquer frénétiquement le canon. 

« Un nouveau joujou, Sameen ?   
\- Oui, c’est John qui me l’a offert. »

Tu as sûrement dû avaler de travers, parce que tu te retrouves en train de crachoter. 

« Ouais », continue-t-elle lentement, avec désinvolture, comme si elle n’était pas en train de mentir effrontément, « Il est rentré dans mon loft par effraction et l’a laissé près de mon lit. Et même avec des cartouches. Sympa, non ? »

Tu cherches profondément en toi et retrouves ta dignité. Sous un tas de très vilaines pensées. 

« Ce brave factotum. C’est tout ce qu’il t’a donné quand il a violé ton intimité ? Parce que tu sais, si ça avait été moi…  
\- Si ça avait été toi, je t’aurais étranglée, parce que tu n’as pas le droit d’entrer dans mon appartement. »

Elle t’arrache la bande dessinée. « Et arrête de faire comme si tu y connaissais quoi que ce soit aux romans graphiques de Buffy. »

Tu regardes fixement à travers le pare-brise pendant un long moment. 

« Alors Shaw, quelle est la différence entre une bande dessinée et un roman graphique ? »

4\. 

Il est dur de faire profil bas lorsque vous devez tous vous séparer et vous cacher. Mais la confidentialité fait des merveilles pour ta vie sexuelle. A chaque fois que tu surprends Shaw au travail, elle en est si contrariée qu’elle n’a d’autre choix que de te suivre dans une salle d’essayage, une cabine des toilettes ou un placard, et de te rappeler énergiquement plusieurs fois à quel point elle n’a pas envie de te voir. A chaque fois que tu te glisses dans son appartement, elle est si submergée d’inquiétude pour sa couverture que vous êtes toutes les deux obligées de passer l’intégralité de la visite dans sa chambre aveugle, de peur d’être vues. Sans fenêtres il fait chaud dans la pièce, c’est pourquoi vous finissez généralement nues. Et vu la tendance de Shaw au somnambulisme, tu es vraiment obligée de l’attacher. Pour le bien de la mission.

Tu fais de ton mieux pour l’encourager à s’intéresser à son boulot de couverture. 

« Root. » Shaw souffle une bouffée d’air exaspérée tandis qu’une fois de plus un de ses échantillons de rouge à lèvres disparaît entre tes mains. « Ce n’est même pas ta couleur.   
\- Je suis contente de te voir prendre au sérieux ta formation au maquillage, Sameen., dis-tu, et si cette couleur en particulier ne me flatte pas vraiment, je pense à l’avenir.  
A l’avenir ?  
\- Oui. » Tu te penches et murmures directement dans le creux de l’oreille de Shaw : « Pense à ce soir, comme ça sera joli, étalé sur l’intérieur de tes cuisses. »

Shaw déglutit. 

« Tiens. » Elle pousse vers toi une poignée d’échantillons. « Prends ceux-là aussi. »

5.

Tu en rajoutes dans les avances non dissimulées. Tu l’invites à une belle aventure pour voler un jet. Tu l’emmènes à Miami, où tu l’attaches à un lit d’hôtel et la baises jusqu’à ce que vous soyez toutes les deux épuisées. Tu considères cela comme un progrès.

Tout se passe délicieusement bien pendant longtemps. Vous profitez toutes deux d’interludes réguliers de sexe résolument hors-normes. Ensemble, vous profanez le métro, plusieurs voitures volées et d’innombrables chambres d’hôtel. Sameen honore sa promesse de te bâillonner avec la petite culotte volée (tu la laves d’abord). Tout est au mieux, jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit kidnappée par Samaritain. 

Tu tentes de réduire le monde en cendres, et puis lorsqu’il semble que Shaw soit perdue, tu manques de te tuer (mais ceci est une autre histoire) et puis, de manière presque décevante, elle s’échappe et te revient en courant. Elle ne court pas littéralement. Elle conduit. Une voiture. Droit dans le mur du QG souterrain. Parce que les saloperies de drogues neurologiques dont on l’a bourrée ont laissé à Sameen des troubles durables de perception de la profondeur/de la réalité. 

Tu restes au chevet de son lit d’hôpital pendant trois jours. A son réveil, elle te lance un regard noir. 

« Tu m’as encore passée au taser ? accuse-t-elle.  
\- Pas cette fois. Peut-être plus tard si tu es sage. »

Elle gémit faiblement. 

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?  
\- Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ?   
\- Euh. J’étais sur un lit d’hôpital. Greer. Martine. Des électrochocs… Euh, c’est assez flou.   
\- Tu as été prisonnière de Samaritain pendant dix mois.  
\- Oh.   
\- Au fait, j’ai tué Martine. Et Greer. J’ai été d’une violence compulsive et maintenant Harold dit que je n’aurai plus le droit d’aller sur le terrain. »

Elle soupire mais il y a une étincelle – d’amusement – de quelque chose dans ses yeux. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?   
\- Brisé le cou de Martine. Peut-être bien que j’ai torturé Greer avec des outils électriques industriels pendant dix-neuf heures jusqu’à ce qu’il nous dise où tu étais détenue… Bien sûr, à ce moment-là tu avais déjà mis le grappin sur une jeep et commencé à t’évader toute seule. Je crois que j’ai garrotté Greer après ça. Je ne me souviens plus des détails mais Reese dit que c’était excessivement violent… et sanglant.   
\- Ca fait désordre, même pour toi. »

Tu fais non de la tête. Tu n’en as toujours rien à faire. Cela t’a un peu rapprochée d’elle : ça valait le coup. 

« Ils t’ont torturée.  
\- Oui. » Shaw frissonne un peu. Tu ne veux même pas penser à ce qu’ils lui ont fait. 

Shaw tend le bras et te donne une bourrade. 

« Je ne savais pas que c’était ton boulot de tuer tous ceux qui me torturaient. Tu sais, tu es sur la liste toi aussi.  
\- J’ai le droit de te torturer, je suis ta petite amie. »

Elle bredouille : « Ma quoi ? Depuis quand ?   
\- Ta petite amie, ta partenaire, ta grande moitié, ta corde au cou, appelle ça comme tu veux. Depuis que tu m’as embrassée à la Bourse de New York et qu’ensuite tu t’es sacrifiée pour moi. Ca équivaut à un contrat signé en bonne et due forme. Et il y avait des témoins. A ce titre, j’ai le droit exclusif de te torturer, et j’arrive juste après toi pour tuer et/ou mutiler quiconque essaie de te faire du mal. C’est vrai Sameen, tout est dans le manuel. »

Shaw se contente de te regarder fixement. 

« Je crois que j’hallucine.  
\- Non, tu es juste en couple avec quelqu’un. Ne t’en fais pas, pour moi aussi c’est comme un rêve.   
\- Je n’accepterai jamais ça. Je suis une sociopathe. Ce n’est pas mon truc, les petites amies, le couple ou les sentiments. Surtout pas avec toi.  
\- Maintenant si, ça l’est.  
\- Non ! grogne-t-elle.  
\- C’est ton point de vue.  
\- Je ne suis pas ta petite amie. »

Tu lui tapotes la tête. Elle tente de te mordre (faiblement).

« Regarde-nous, en train d’avoir notre première dispute ! J’ai hâte qu’on se réconcilie sur l’oreiller. Oh ! Il faut aussi qu’on couche ensemble pour fêter nos retrouvailles après tout ce temps. Et qu’on se fasse un câlin d’anniversaire, parce que c’était ton…  
\- Root, arrête. Ce n’est pas – je ne peux pas – tu ne peux pas juste nous obliger à être ensemble.  
\- Bon, si je ne suis pas ta petite amie, alors l’idée de quelqu’un d’autre en train de m’embrasser, de me toucher et de me menotter aux meubles ne te gênerait pas ? »

Shaw se renfrogne. 

« Et ça ne te ferait rien si je mettais les voiles pour une sexcapade à la campagne avec le premier venu ? Par exemple, dans une petite cabane isolée des Berkshires, le week-end prochain ? »

Shaw se renfrogne deux fois plus.

« Et tu ne voudrais pas être la première à tuer ou mutiler les méchants qui essaient de me tuer ? »

Le visage de Shaw menace de se replier sur lui-même tant elle est renfrognée à présent.

« Et tu ne ressens pas cette chaleur et ces picotements quand je te dis que j’ai envie de t’attacher à une chaise et de te faire subir les derniers outrages, à toi, rien qu’à toi, et à aucune autre des petites sociopathes perses de ma connaissance ?   
\- Eh bien, présenté comme ça… »

Tu esquisses un large sourire. Victoire. 

« Dis-le. Dis que je suis ta petite amie. »

Shaw t’adresse un sourire en coin. « Oblige-moi. »

Ceci est son ultime erreur, parce que tu l’y obliges bel et bien. Encore et encore, pendant des heures. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle finisse par arrêter de résister et se contente de l’accepter. 

Et tu n’as même pas eu à la soudoyer avec un chien.


End file.
